Blossoming: The Story of Jane
by Enigmatic Fragment
Summary: How did Jane become so evil? She has her reasons. Her story is not a happy one and does not have a happy ending. Rated M
1. Grandmother

This is my versions of Jane Volturi's story.

Please review if you like it. Much Love. Enjoy!

* * *

The year was 1771, and it was somewhere during fall. My name back then was Janelle Marino, and my story began when I was approximately twelve years old. I considered myself rather smart but innocent. I didn't realize how cruel the world could be. I found great pleasure in learning though. My twin brother had actually taught me how to read and was now attempting to teach me how to write. I rarely asked questions although I did enjoy the new-found information. I would have rather asked them in my own head though, and try to find answers on my own or just accept things as they were. That was my way of protecting my innocence. It wouldn't last forever. Nothing lasts forever. I wasn't aware of that on that sweet fall afternoon of 1771.

I was taking a stroll through the woods since the day was rather warm. My mother would have never let me walk in the forest alone and maybe rightly so. I had lied to her and told her I was going down to the church so she wouldn't worry. My mother was stubborn and overprotective in my eyes. She cared _too_ much for my brother Alec and me ever since our father had died. She would never tell us how exactly that happened. I was so young that all I remember was him being very ill and one night in December of 1767.

I remembered how I had sat on the edge of his bed beside him clutching his hand for dear life. He was telling me a story in his rough hoarse voice. My mother came in through the door with a depressed expression and bags under her eyes. She seemed so much older than she was now, in 1771. She yelled at me, "Get off that bed right this second Janelle Serafina Marino! You shall catch your death!" I trudged out of the room never even realizing… SNAP! My eyes fell to the ground as a fragile branch broke beneath my feet and drove me back to the present.

I scanned the trees and surrounding scenery. I had stepped away from the path I'd been walking on when I had been lost in thought. My eyes darted around in a momentary panic.

"Do not worry dear," an elderly voice whispered sweetly. I turned to find a familiar face covered with wrinkles at my side.

"Grandmother?" I questioned with sheer joy. She nodded with a warm smile and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug. "Where have you been?" I asked and felt her arms loosen slightly. My grandmother had disappeared around the same time that my father had died. No one from the village had seen her after that. Someone even dared to call her a witch. I would have pulled their head off for that, but my mother would have been quite upset with me.

I looked up at my grandmother's amiable eyes and awaited her response. "I just had something… that needed to be done." I smiled back at her grin for my heart did not hold an iota of suspicion.

"What until Alec and Mother see you!" I exclaimed as my eyes wandered the forest scene for the path home. I felt Grandmother grip my shoulder with force and spin me back toward herself.

Her smile had seemed to disappear in a gust of wind and her expression became grim and dark. "No," she spoke sternly with hatred for the mere idea. "You must _never _tell anyone that I have been here. Do you understand, child?" My eyes were wide and baffled as I nodded. Her warm smile seemed to return instantaneously… as if it had never gone. "Good. Come with me." Grandmother gripped my hand even more firmly than she had my shoulder and led me further into the forest and further away from the path.

We stopped after a while. I couldn't tell how long, but my breaths were shallow. I had no idea where we were. Everything looked the same in these eternal woods. No traces of movement or panic. My mind went off like that sometimes. I thought I was paranoid, but I should have trusted my instincts. In hope of a time reference, I looked toward the sky and said to myself, "Almost sunset."

"Yes," my grandmother hissed in satisfaction as she followed my gaze. My eyes dropped on her with a strange look. I had thought maybe I was hearing things. She looked so at ease. She stood silent as a smile turned upward at one side of her lips. She glanced at me for a second and then closed her eyes gently. Her hands now on both sides of my shoulders grabbed me roughly. I let out a thin gasp and struggled to break away, but her muscles were firm and stiff. The wind suddenly broke into endless roars and animalistic cries. My grandmother flashed her eyes open wide, but they were hollow. I let out an unconscious shriek as I looked at her new face. Her cheeks seemed thin and many strands of her hair branched out in all directions. My screaming didn't end until I felt her shove me backward. I fell into something rigid, and the impact left me unconscious.

* * *

Short? Yes, I know. I shall try to make future chapters longer if you guys who read this and like it.

Isn't it ironic that I made Jane's middle name Serafina? Which means 'burning ones' by the way.

Nah, I did that on purpose. :)


	2. Wounds

**Warning: This chapter contains cheesy conversations. Proceed with caution.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts. :) Much love.**

* * *

I pulled myself up with me elbows as I awoke in the darkness of the night. _Ah!_ I sharp pain went right through my skull and left me dazed. My hand went to the back of my head shaking. I ran my fingers gently through my hair until I felt something odd. Something sticky? Something wet? _Blood,_ I thought to myself as my fingers dabbed at a wound. I gritted my teeth to hold in a screech. My damp fingers went to my dress to be rid of the substance. As my vision adjusted to the night's atmosphere, I stood from the dirt wobbling mildly. I found my grandmother lying on the ground with an open book in her arms. I knelt beside her to check her heartbeat. Nothing.

Carefully, I slipped the book from her hands and stepped away. As I glanced casually to my right I saw the path back to the village. I ran back onto it and set out for home. I did not look back.

When I arrived home, my mother had come running down the stairs with tears interminably streaming from her red, irritated eyes. "Janelle Serafina Marino! Where on earth have you been!" She wrapped me in her arms, and I could feel her eyes probing my tangled hair which was covered with dirt, leaves, and blood. She continued to sob quietly. "Where?"

My grandmother's warning was fresh in my head. I bowed my head as I lied, "I was taking a walk through the forest when I was done praying. I must have stumbled and hit my head." I had never been the best liar, but if I met no one's eyes…

My mother nodded and she began to murmur my forename endlessly. She pushed a pile of hair out of my face and led me to the kitchen where she cleaned my wound as best she could.

* * *

The next day I awoke when my twin, Alec knocked on my door. He came in without waiting for a reply. His face wore concern and resentment. The combination was not one I hadn't seen before. I sighed and pulled myself up into a sitting position. "Where were you last night, really?" Alec asked.

"Did mother not tell you?" I asked while being careful not to look at his face.

"Do not try your tricks on me sister! How could you?" he snapped at me with pure venom seeping from his mouth.

"What?" I growled back although I knew exactly what he meant.

"Do you have absolutely _no_ idea how much pain you caused _her_? Oh, I can doubt that sister," he spat in return. I suddenly felt a shameful pall being cast over me. I looked up into Alec's wounded and exhausted eyes and the cover grew tight.

"My deepest apologies brother," I whispered in a monotone.

"Yes, well, mother asked for you to stay in bed… at least for today," Alec told me. His voice had decreased to a calmer tone and the fury in his eyes had past. I took a breath of relief and look over to the one small window in my bedroom.

I felt a touch upon my shoulder and swiftly looked up into Alec's sad eyes. "I was worried too," he said in a soft voice. He pulled me into a hug.

"I _am_ sorry," I repeated, with emotion now, as I returned his hug. Alec pulled away and nodded, but I could not see his expression. I watched as he stood and left the room. Although Alec and I were the same age, he always was more of a big brother to me.

* * *

Later that morning, Mother came up to my room with breakfast. It was transparent that she was straining to seem cheerful. The was a deep pain in her eyes and a permanent lethargy that was entirely impossible to conceal.

I really had not come close to realizing how much I had truly hurt her before. This look in her eyes was déjà vu to me. The last time I had seen it was everyday within the year after Father's death. She appeared so vulnerable.

"I love you," Mother said to me with a sigh. I could make out the tears that were beginning to build in her soft blue eyes.

"Do not worry about me, Mother," I said in a pleading voice.

A small smile played on her lips now. "How am I not to worry about you my dear, my beautiful young girl?"

I grinned back to her and stretched up to hug her. "I love you too, and I am fine… really."

"I know, Janelle. I do. I just… it's hard, you know?" I nodded as Mother sat down on the edge of my bed. "After he… left… If he were still here…" She was choking out the words. Mother closed her eyes and titled her face up toward the wooden ceiling.

I was attempting to fight back my own memories as I listened to her sharp inhalations. She forced herself to continue her words. "If he were here," she wince, "you would be alright." I shook my head hopelessly.

"I would not be. It is not your fault either so would you please stop acting like it is." My voice was hushed, but it was anything but gentle.

"If only I had been there… If I had taken better care of him… If I had been there for you…" she said urging herself on. Mother had never been like this in front of me and my frustration only grew.

It did not help that I was on the verge of tears myself. The memories were violently threatening, and they were clawing at my mind. "Saying 'If I had' does not change a thing!" I shouted in anger. "Stop talking about _him_! Just stop!"

Mother's mouth was wide open and her eyes as well filled with alarm. She reminded me off a small child that was just told that they couldn't do something they had already done for as long as they could remember. I turned my head away from her and glared at the window. My eyes found Mother again when she closed her own and turned her head as well. The guilt came over me in a sudden attack. _What have I done? Again and again, I keep hurting them! Why Janelle? What's wrong with you?_ "I am sorry." My voice sounded small to my own ears. I felt tiny.

Mother echoed my earlier words, "I am fine… really." She got up and left with a bitterness in her steps. I groaned and stared down at my pillow. When my face met it, I screamed into it until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay! Cheesiness over! For now. O.O**

**Hehe... I decided to squish all the cheesy conversations that I'd written together into one chapter so you probably won't have to worry about it next chapter.**

**Please review if you like it! Thank ya!**


	3. The Book Page

**Yes, chapter three is here. :D**

**This is the last of my work that I have written during the school year of 2009-2010 and anything after this is going to be written from this summer. Hehe.**

**Please don't forget to review if ya like it! Much love as always and hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open in the moonlight that shone through the dirty window. I gazed around the space as the most peculiar feeling set down on me… as if someone was watching me. I locked the feeling away after I realized how ridiculous it was. My hand reached over to my right for the book I had taken from Grandmother's lifeless hands. It was not there. The ridiculous feelings came back until I saw the book laying on the floor across the room. _Maybe I dropped it, _I thought to myself oddly_. _I stumbled out of my bed and walked over to the book.

I could have sworn I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. My eyes darted around the shadows but didn't find a trace of anything that could have been there. I knelt down beside the book and wrapped it in my arms with slight paranoia. I heard a whisper and leapt to my feet. I clutched the book to my chest and took a deep breath trying to shake the fear. A creak. I spun swiftly to the door. Alec. An exhalation of relief ran through me.

"Having trouble sleeping, sister?" my twin asked me warily while eyeing my book with fascination. I cautiously slipped the book behind my back hoping it was dark enough that he would not be aware of my movement. I gave him a nod in reply, and watched him make his way over to me. Alec took hold of one of my hands, and we sat down on my bed. Again, with great caution, I covered the book with my bed sheets. "Would you like me to read you a story?" Alec question as his expression became bewildered as to where my book had gone.

To the floor went my eyes. "We have books?"

Alec shook his head with playfulness in his eyes and smile. "You just had one in your hands. Where did you place it, Janie?" I elbowed him in the stomach. He knew I dreaded that nickname. "Well…" he said in a significantly darker tone, "I suppose I will just have to use my torturing methods." Before I had gotten a chance to react I was squirming and laughing on my bed as Alec tickled me. Due to my thrashing about the book fell to the floor. I hurled myself at it and was an inch away from grabbing it as Alec snatched it away. I attempted to grab it back, but he held it high and out of my reach.

I cursed my shortness as I sat back down grumbling. I watched his expression carefully but the shadows hid it well. When he finally spoke, it was fast and abrupt. "Jane, we must get rid of this…"

"What? No!" The words slipped from my mouth without thought and once I spoke these two words I knew they could not be taken back.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked harshly. "Do you know what could happen to us if anyone found this in our possession? Do you not understand the danger of this, sister?"

I knew that in his fury he was weak. I instantly reached my hand for the book and swiped it back. My arms wrapped it tight again. "No one will find out," I promised.

"Jane." He glared down at me, and I felt a bit of fear hiding in my chest. "Give me the book back now." Everyone of his syllables was pronounced carefully and stiffly. "Jane," he said one more time. When I did not respond he took hold of my arm and pushed it away as gently as he could so he wouldn't hurt me. I struggled to keep my clutch on the book tight in my hand. As Alec tried to rip it away, one of the pages was torn. The torn paper floated into the cracks of my floor unnoticed as Alec retrieved the book.

"I am getting rid of this." Alec bolted out of my room with one final glare. I did not go after him because I had the strangest feeling that it would not be entirely gone. I let my head fall back down to my pillow and fell into a dreamless night.

* * *

The light of night and day allowed the paper to fade and brighten. Jane felt secure though she did not realize, it was from the presence of a simple piece of a paper. She was not even aware of its existence. Life had gone on. Alec never mentioned the book or what he had done to it. Jane's wound healed, and she did not notice the emptiness.

The page shifted and rotted through the months. The letters began to gradually die away, and a sadness loomed near it. Just a single placement of step or a simple gust was now needed. This need would be satisfied… it was only a matter of time. Every second brought the moment closer and closer, and that moment would be a turning point in the lives of many.

The floor creaked as innocence entered the room with no intentions of evil. A step closer. The tick of a second. A movement that was sudden. One more. The next tick came, and it was in this silent and unknown moment that would never be found… the lift, the fall, the position, the placement. Perfect.

And so the page fell from the pressure and landed on a table. The ideal movement of wind then came, and fate grabbed the page and flung it out the window. The rest would happen in time, but it was absolute now. The key to it all had unlocked a door of possibilities. There was nothing but certainty. This certainty was of loss, the loss of many things.

* * *

"Ann!" shouted my little sister. My eyes shot up at the sound of my name. I groaned when I noticed that my sister had seemed to spot something… _odd_. This could very well include a bright red leaf, an strangely shaped stick, or a feather with a pattern. I walked up to her with annoyance transparently showing through each step.

"What?" I hissed with a scowl. My furious expression faded when I saw the torn page of a book in my sisters tiny hands. She smiled up at me victoriously. I snatched the paper from her and skimmed over it looking for words that had not faded. I squinted to identify a B and L next to each other. The next few letters where almost entirely faded except for the ending K. The next word… M… A…. G…. I. I did not have to think twice to make out the word magic. My eyes grew triumphant as I realized the first word had been 'Black'. Black Magic. My eyes found their way back to my sister. "Where did you find this?" I demanded. My voice did not feel very strong as I thought of troubling possibilities.

My sister pointed to a house. "It fell from the window," she said. I looked at the home of Alec and Jane Marino. I laughed cruelly and nodded. _I should have guessed,_ I thought to myself. Those twins always seemed a little out of place to me. Especially that Jane. I grabbed my sister's hand and broke into a run.

* * *

**A bit strange, wasn't it? I try.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I already have the next chapter typed up so I'll post as soon as I get few reviews. :)**


	4. The Market

**Chapter 4? So soon? Yes! Because I love you guys! ;)**

**Happy with my timing? Like the story or chapter? Please review! Much love!**

* * *

I sat on a chair leaning against the window sill with my face moist from sweat. Not only was the weather boiling, but on top of that, I was in the kitchen cooking with my mother. Outside in the heat children were playing. I could not imagine how, in this temperature, but I watched. Two years ago that would have been Alec and me. I sighed happily remembering those days. I was thirteen now though, and of course my twin brother, Alec, was the same. I was to help Mother around the house and run errands for her all my days till a man asked for my hand in marriage. Then I would care for our children and spend my days caring for our home as well. What a life. It wouldn't matter at all that Alec had educated me. It wouldn't matter at all that I would prefer to sit around all day dreaming. Then again who wouldn't? For a second my life seemed small. I frowned.

"Jane, would you go fetch some lettuce from the market for me?" my mother called bringing my attention back to the present. I sighed again. Not in irritation, but nostalgia. "Of course," I told mother to make sure she did not misinterpret my heavy breath.

I moved away from the window sill and took off through the backdoor in our kitchen. I grabbed a worn old basket that I had made in my younger days for errands such as this. It was more convenient to keep it outside though time and weather showed no mercy on it. I carried it loosely in my hand so it would not break. I noticed then just how old it truly was. If I gripped it too tight, the handle would surely break from the pressure. As I walked along to the market, I was so consumed by these prior thoughts, I did not notice anything amiss. I looked around to see children playing so I could reminisce once more, but I found something quite different… quite odd. These children were no longer playing. All their attention was on me. They watched and gaped at me. One of the little boys' mothers even came out and led him back inside hissing. I made sure that my eyes reflected confusion as the woman turned to me, but she only glared and muttered something nasty under her breath.

I scoffed and walked toward the market. As I stepped onto the street, I noticed some of the adults looking strangely at me as well. Some seemed angry, some regretful, and some seemed… fearful. My brows furrowed as I glanced at these people. What did they want from me? Some of these people were even friends of my family. Why would they have such negative emotions toward me? Was I doing something wrong?

I shook my head and walked over to Jeth, one of the farmers. I usually bought my vegetables from him. I smiled widely at him, but he just stared at me. My smile fell, and I decided to just get the lettuce and go home before things got worse, if that was possible. I picked up a fresh-looking head of lettuce and place it in my basket. I ran through my pocket for some money and held it out to Jeth.

"Just take it," he told me. His voice was quivering and his hand shaking.

My brow furrowed further and a blond strand of hair fell onto my wet face. "What wrong Jeth? What's going on?"

His eyes broke into fear. "Go witch! Leave me be!"

My eyes grew wide as I watched his wife, Helen, come out and start to wave a piece of cloth at me. "Witch?" I questioned slowly but backed away.

"Go demon child, or you will regret it!" Helen yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? I am not a witch or a demon!" I cried.

"Liar!" Helen cried back. "Go back to the hell you came from!"

I winced and turned to run. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a cloaked figure. It was rather large so I assumed it to be a man. What caught my attention was not the fact that he was heavily cloaked, but the fact that he was looking at me strangely. Not like everyone else now, but he seemed intrigued. I continued on my way home. People no longer seemed to fear being rude or making me even more uncomfortable. They hissed and even shouted vulgar and disgusting words and phrases at me.

I hurried home ready to burst into tears. As my home came into view I made out steady footsteps behind me. My pace slowed unconsciously. Normally I would turn around and greet the person kindly, but now I was afraid. _Who knows what they want with me if they think I am a witch?_ I thought to myself.

"Watch out for your family…" whispered an airy voice. It was so quiet, I almost took it as the wind. I spun around now with the courage of great curiosity and confusion. No one was there.

I shook my head. Maybe I was getting just as paranoid as everyone else. Though I accepted that it had been paranoia that made me hear the voice, I still had to run home. I checked the sky before opening the door and stepping in. It was five in the afternoon. Alec would be home. I walked into the kitchen and set the lettuce down on the table.

"Thank you, honey," my mother said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled. She looked so much better than the day I had come home from my encounter with Grandmother. Her eyes seemed more lively as I had gotten better, and she got back to her regular routines. Her face seemed more animated and warm even though it was covered in grease, sweat, and dirt. Just her essence seemed happier now. I wondered if I should tell her about what the people down in the market had said to me. _No Jane,_ my conscience told me. _ Let her be happy._

I walked back over to the window with a sigh. "Did Alec come home yet?" I asked mother.

"No, darling. Is he suppose to be home yet?" My mother glanced at me from her work in tearing up the lettuce.

My brows furrowed, and I quickly looked away from her direction. "No… I was just wondering. Uh… maybe I should go down and wait for him. Please?"

I looked back to my mother with an angel-child smile, and she nodded. "Alright, sweetheart. Just don't be too long."

"Of course mother." I hugged her from the side and walked until I was outside. I then ran with all the energy in me through the awful heat. Alec was supposed to have returned an hour ago.

* * *

**Uh-oh? Cliffhangers! *laughs evilly, coughs* :D**

**So yeah... short chapter. That is, short than 3. And I was doing so well...**

**I have the next chapter typed up and ready to go, but I want to get ahead some more so I'll post it once I do.**

**Please don't forget to review! Love ya! :)**

**And before I forget it! Special message to someone who mysteriously reviewed my story with a question anonymously! **

**I left you an answer in the reviews so you can go ahead and check that out. Also anyone who was confused with the last part in chapter 3 should look at it too. I gave a rather thorough explanation that shall not go to waste! Hehe O.o**


	5. The School House

**Chapter 5! What took so long? Erm... Nothing in particular really. I'm still writing chapter 6, and I have been for a while.**

**I also wanted to get this chapter checked out by a friend so much thanks to Jason Charles Bourne for that!**

**I'm wanna give some shout outs to a few people so bear with me. Hehe. **

**Jason Charles Bourne, EsmeCarlisle1921, QueenOfPhuntacularness, KingCall, GummyBear 1901, shouldbeworking, Shadow2446, _SecretReader2_, Comicsponge, and _Ninja-of-God12'10'97. _Thank you for your support guys!_  
_**

**Please review the chapter! Much love! ^.^**_  
_

* * *

He'd never done this. Never. It was because of Mother's fear for him. If he wanted to go anywhere, he would always come home first so Mother would know he was safe. The trip to the market today only made _my_ fear pile up. What if they'd gotten to him? What if the boys at school believed he did magic? What if the _teacher_ believed my brother did magic?

I ran up the hill to the school house, easily out of breath. As I looked through the window, I found nothing, but it was dark. All the other windows had thick curtains hanging over them. I walked over to the door, pushed it open, and stepped in . It slammed behind me, and I jumped. There was surely no wind. I jogged over to the window and saw someone locking it. My eyes grew fearful. "Alec?" I called to the room with hopefulness.

"No, your brother Alec has been taken away. You're next, sweetheart," a voice said from the shadows. It wasn't the same voice as before, but it was familiar. It was one of the boys Alec went to school with.

"What do you want from me?" I struggled to keep my voice from shaking.

"You dead."

"Why?" My voice was now uneven and my legs started to shake.

"You're a witch aren't you?" the voice replied in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm not a witch. I swear! Neither is my brother!"

"How do you explain the fact that you and your brother had a witch book in you possession?" The boy stepped out from the shadows now. He was older then Alec, and he had a menacing look in his eyes. In his hand he held a knife. I was trembling so much now I collapsed.

"Please! I'm not a witch! Please!" I was begging now.

"You are a liar, witch!" He bent down to where I lay helpless and pressed the knife to my throat. "I'll make sure it hurts," he said with a smile. I was unable to move from shock. My throat would not even produce any more noise. I could not _breathe_. His first slit with the knife went through the skin of my neck. It was deep enough to cause blood to flow and pain to sting my nerves to no end. I wanted to close my eyes, to scream, but my body would not function. I heard a quiet creak of the door opening. The boy moved the knife to my lips, but a hand came onto his shoulder.

"Not yet, boy. She will bleed to death. They will take care of her torture at the burning." The boy nodded obediently and stood looking back to me with one last glare. "Get up, witch!" the other voice told me. I looked up to see none other than the teacher. I knew I would pay if I did not do what he told me, but I was still in shock. "Get up. Now." I struggled to try to move my lips to tell him I couldn't, but my lips would not cooperate. "Witch! Listen to me!" The teacher kicked me in the side. I could not react. This only made him even more angry. He bent down to me as the boy watched. The teacher grabbed my face with one hand and hit me with the other. Tears rolled out of my eyes, and I could already feel the swelling in my cheek. He let go of my face and threw my head to the wall like I was some rag doll. "Witch… you will feel pain if you don't get up now!" I urged my muscles to connect. It was impossible. I willed my voice to shout. It was unattainable.

"Alright witch! Let's play it your way!" He turned to the boy. "Give me the knife."

"But you said…" the boy started. His eyes were wide on my face. I would have laughed. Not with humor but with calling out hypocrisy. He could take my blood when the knife was in his hands, but when he was watching it being done by someone else…

"Give me the damn knife!" the teacher shouted. Despite his unwillingness the boy handed over the blade possibly fearing the man. The teacher looked back at me with a cruel smile and took a lock of my long golden hair. At first he stroked it and admired it's beauty, but the next second the knife came down on it leaving the strands boyishly short and crooked. "I will continue witch if you don't do as I say." My mind was in horror, but I could no longer show expression in my eyes. I was unsure if my expression, when I had gone into shock, had been left in horror as well. The teacher examined my face and stared into my eyes. Then he took another lock of hair and proceeded to chop it.

I was so tired of watching it. The fear made me weaker and weaker. I wonder if I would ever fall out of this state. I was so desperate for my eyes to just shut, not only so I would no longer have to watch, but to no longer provoke the teacher. I knew that keeping them open showed defiance to him. He continued to cut my hair, making sure I could see every lock as he did so.

He was finally done now. I was glad. At least I would have tiny bit of peace and time to fall out of my shock now. The teacher kicked me in my stomach once more and then looked out the window. "It is time now," he said to the boy. "You take her, as she refuses to move." The teacher glared at me with bared teeth, and the boy _gently_ slung me over his shoulder. I wondered why.

The teacher led us out the door and to wherever they were taking me. The boy glanced at the man many times for reasons that had been unknown to me. After the fifth time he did this, he looked over his shoulder at me and took me into a more comfortable position in both his arms. He watched me with saddened eyes as if he regretted what he'd done to me. I glared mentally.

As the teacher spoke to the boy, not bothering to look back, I found out we were going down to the church. That I was going to die.

It was a long way to the church on foot. The boy continued to look at me strangely. By the time the shock was over I had found comfort in his warm arms and sad eyes. I could walk on my own now. We had gone half way already so I wouldn't get tired if I walked, but I found I wanted to stay in his arms if it was for my last hours. The boy seemed to notice the transition in my eyes, that I was alive, and smile lightly. "Do you want to walk?" he whispered. I shook my head and buried my head into his chest closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle quietly. _How odd_, I thought to myself. _Maybe it's the haircut._ I smiled slightly to myself before I fell into sleep.

* * *

**Cheesy ending? What? I have _some_ sympathy, and I don't want Jane to go out _completely_ miserable! She needs some happiness to make her smile just a bit. ;)**

**Next chapter has a 99% chance of being rated M, so just a heads up!**

**Love you guys, and don't forget to review!**

**(Longest chapter so far so be happy! ^.^)**

**P.S. Updated page! Feel free to check it out!  
**


	6. Dark Dreams and The Death of Hope

**Hello to my lovely readers!**

**I haven't updated for almost a month now. :/ I beg for all of your forgiveness. BUUUUT! I have excuses like any other student who has forgotten to do their homework at least once in their life. ;)**

**Okay so... Excuse: Vacation! It has thoroughly killed me while giving me the experiences of a life time! 5 days after my previous update, I went down to the shore for a week with my family for some family time and relaxing. It was of course lovely, but did I write any while I was there? Nope (Well... a paragraph :P) Did I feel like writing when I got back? Nope? Did I have it on my stuff-to-do-before-school-starts list? Yes! Did I follow that list very well? ...No. Did I put my foot down at the last minute? Yes! Yes, I did do that! But school _is_ starting in two days... Writing won't be much of an issue since I usually write during my lunch periods. Hard part is typing it all up. Gonna work hard to keep you guys updated though, but just know school's killing me if I don't update for a while. :P **

**So, yes. That's how it works with a procrastinator. ^.^ But I put my foot down cause I love you guys tons, and tons, and _still_ tons!**

**Here are some shout-outs for some of my new reviewers from my last chapter. twilightfreak1310 and _Kaitlyn_, love you guys and hugs! Really means a lot to me when people take the time to tell me something about my story. :) **

**So please enjoy and review! Much love!**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open into a strange dark atmosphere. There was just enough light that I could see the movement… struggles… of two unknown objects. "Hello?" I breathed.

A blade moved to my lips as a kind voice quieted me. "Shhh." I made out the face of the boy and let out a soft gasp.

"I thought you saw it was wrong," I whispered. He shook his head with a gorgeous smile. The boy traced my lips with the knife as I stared at him in fear. When he got to the corner of where he begun he pressed the knife into my lips causing me to feel the warmth of my blood seeping through torn skin. Another gasp escaped my throat. He continued cutting along my lips as if in a pattern. The blood ran into my open mouth filling it with the taste of salt and metal. When the boy had finally reached the other corner of my lips, he stuck the knife in deeper making me wince. "Please…" I begged. My begging did not help me in the least bit.

He swished the knife around my face leaving quick, long, red wounds leaving blood flowing from almost every part of my face. My whole face felt as if shards of glass were continually poking through it causing tears to make my eyes shine. The boy looked at me as if he was almost done and then cut two more slits right under my eyes. My tears mixed with the red liquid that covered my face. My head felt light, as if I were to pass out, but there was one last part to my torture. The boy handed me a mirror, and I stared back at my butchered face. My face was truly hidden by the blood, and my jagged hair did not compliment it in the slightest. I looked as if I were from one of those horror stories the older children used to tell the young girls to scare them. I was unrecognizable.

* * *

Rough hands shook me awake, and the boy set me down on my feet. My eyes wandered dazed, but the boy pulled me forward, steadying me as I stumble after him. I stared at him as I followed for a few seconds and felt my face for scars. Nothing. The sun had passed, and it was now night, but ahead of me was an orange light in the distance. As I came to my senses, I realized what was happening. I shook my head and tried to pull away, but the boy's grip only tightened. "No," I whispered. "Let me go."

The boy turned to me with a frown but continued pulling me toward the light, toward my death. I struggled with him further until he had me slung over his back again. At this point, I was out of breath and tired again, but I continued struggling and trying to get away. He finally dropped me to the ground, and I was once again surround by vulgar words and villagers calling me a witch. I covered my ears refusing to get up until the teacher kicked me over. They all crowded around me making me feel caged in and nauseous. Some of the people kicked me as the teacher had only making it more difficult to breathe. I finally let out a sharp scream, and many of the villagers glared down at me.

Someone pulled me up off the ground and tied a rag around my head and over my mouth. I coughed and choked at first, to the pleasure of the villagers, but then I saw Alec. He was watching me too. His eyes were so dark and tired. I wondered how late it was and what they had done to him. Someone held him at his knees as they tied another rag around his head as they had done to me but not before he could call out my name. My eyes were wide on him, and I thrashed about and kicked whoever was holding me in hopes of getting to my twin. I tried to yell out his name, but only ended up choking myself to the point of weakness.

I heard a few children chuckling who had been allowed to go to sleep late so they could watch my brother and I burn. I had never seen a burning in my life. I had seen a witch hunt come through our village at one point, but that was it.

I stared up at the angry and disgusted villagers. I couldn't help but wonder what Alec had done to the book that these people had found out about it. I would have thought he had been more careful. He always had been. Who was I to question him though? It why my fault for even taking the book. I had been so curious… I did not even remember the exact reason of why I had been compelled to take it. It was now clear before me, after this night was done, after the fire was put out, I would be the very cause of what had killed Alec and me. At least I would be dead as well. I wouldn't have to actually live with the guilt that would no doubt drive me insane with time.

The leader of the burning came out of the church and called everyone's attention and told them that the burning would begin now. He said a few words I could barely take about being freed of the demons that walked out from Hell. I glared at him. How could _he_- how could _any_ of them stand this? Even if a person was a witch, how could it be a pleasant thing to see anyone have their flesh and bones turned to ash?

The man who had tied the rag around my mouth and held me from running away pushed me forward until I almost touched the flames. They had pushed Alec beside me, and I stared at him not daring to show a hopeful smile. He wouldn't see it, anyway, with the cloth covering my mouth.

I heard people hiss and mutter as someone pushed passed the gathering crowd. "Stop! Stop!" she screamed at them. The woman broke through the crowd, and I found myself staring at my mother. The was such a mess. He hair was in knots, her face streamed with tears, and her mouth hanging open taking in all the oxygen that she could. She met Alec's face and my own and gave a soft gasp. "What is wrong with you people!" she cried. "They are _children_ for god sakes! How dare you!" I blinked my eyes in wonder. Could she talk sense into them?

It wasn't true though. I couldn't believe in sense anymore. The furious faces of the villagers seemed savage now, a fire that couldn't be put out. There was no more sanity, just cold fear and bloodlust. There was no longer a safe place to escape to, not for us. We were damned to this fate without a hope in the world.

I watched my mother as her ragged breathing slowed. I could no longer tell the villagers' reactions, not at first, because I could not bear to tear my eyes away from Mother's hollow face. I'd had so much hope in that moment. This was the last bit I had left in me. In those few seconds it did not occur to me that anything bad could happen. I had thought it had been the worst things could get, and the courage my mother had used had to have shown them something. Anything.

"She must be a witch as well… defending the demons…" someone said in an airy but clear voice. And just like that, my world fell apart. A man moved to her and grabbed her. A few other's came to help him because of Mother's struggle. She had tried. The grip loosened a bit on my shoulders, and I fell to my knees.

The men dragged her to the fire despite her kicking and screaming. Endless screaming that I would never forgotten. I could have done something in that moment. The man who had been holding me was distracted. I could have found the will to get up and run after her. It would have gotten me killed, but at least I could say that I was there for her. That's not how it was though. The only thing I found the will to do was close my eyes and listen to the chilling screams that cut through my heart as she burned. I began to whimper as tears rolled out of my eyes. Over all the voices, I heard my brother shouting hatred.

I attempted to picture her as I last saw her. There had been something about her. There hadn't only been fear in her eyes. There had been a fierce determination and defiance. I fell limp. Why hadn't I done anything? Before I died, they had to take everything from me. My brother was the last thing I had. Or would I be _his_ last?

* * *

**Yup. Life's depressing.**

**Bit of gore for those of you who have been waiting. Not sure if that's completely M rated yet. lolz. But just to be safe I made it M now because the next chapter is going to be gorier.**

**This chapter and the next chapter were actually going to be together, but I decided not to keep you guys waiting, and this is still my longest chapter. *jumping around like an idiot* What? Can't a girl get excited over her amount of words? ^.^**

**Love to you guys again! You are my motivation and reviewing let's me know you haven't died on me, and I haven't died on you. ;)**


	7. Long Night

**This is short, yes, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated, yes, I know.  
**

**I'm not dead yet! I promise! School's been more of a drag then I hoped it would be, and I don't really have time to write during lunch or free period. Homework, homework, homework.**

**Essays completely drain me of creativity, but I try writing anyway, but it usually only leaves me with a paragraph that I usually end up deleting cause it's not good enough...**

**You know I love you guys I'm not going to let you read something totally bad especially when it's been such a long time! ** ** I put my foot down today and decided I'm going to update if it's the last thing I do because I know personally that I hate it when people write this amazing story, and I want more but then look up at the last update date and think, _Well it's just not gonna happen. It could have been something epic too._**

**Okay enough of my rambling and raving and onward to the story! It doesn't have as much gore as I hoped to feed you guys, but it'll come in later chapters so I'm gonna keep this M just so I don't scar anyway. I don't know how strong my effects are! ;)**

**Much love and reviews always encourage a person's writing! **

* * *

My whimpering was abruptly silenced as the man behind me took a fierce clutch around my throat and pulled me up. I choked even more, the cloth in my mouth only making it worse. Alec reached out a hand toward me only to have it heaved into a position that made it look broken doll's. My eyes fluttered violently as my vision began to blur. Both of my hands were now clasped over the man's arm in a futile attempt to pull it off. I moaned, but mixed with my choking it just sounded like long, deep sputters.

The man pushed me into a wooden pole, and I fell into in without a fight. Death was now. Death was imminent. There was no point. I turned my head over to Alec as the eager hands of men tore the cloth from my mouth and bound me to the stake. He was giving a meaningful look and managed to smile back. He would be fine, and that comforted me. Alec had a kind soul, and he'd never read the witch book. He would go to heaven with Mother and Father.

Alec looked baffled by my contentedness as the priest came toward me with a torch. "Die witch!" the people shouted, and I closed my eyes to picture Alec and Mother rejoicing as they were reunited with Father. My peace was broken when the stinging ran into my feet. My eyes opened wide, and I felt a shrill scream pass through my nerves and veins and out my throat. The flames began to lick the edges of my calves and thighs. The skin on them was peeling away as it turned to ash, and then I was thrown to the ground. My screaming also rose with the cold ground in contact with the burnt muscle of my feet and legs. For a moment all I could hear was my screaming and the beating of my heart.

Alec's face appeared by my side in tears. He took my head onto his knees, and my fingers touched his face wiping away a few of the tears. Alec hugged me carefully as a man stepped close to him and me. I now took in the chaos of the village. Blood and flames abounded. "Alec, you must take your sister to the forest and run. Do not linger, or you will be lost," the man told him. He had curly dark hair and startling carmine eyes. Alec was now composed.

"My sister cannot walk, and carrying would hurt her…" Alec said with faint worry cracking.

"You must find a way. I am unable to help you at the moment," he gestured to the people, "I must go, and you must likewise."

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

The man eyes grew gentle and he touched my hair. "Everything will be alright, child. I am Eleazar."

And he disappeared. I blinked my eyes to be sure, but he was truly gone. I stared back up at Alec. "Come on…" he whispered and put one hand behind my back. I pulled my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shirt so he would no longer have to stare at my pain. He put his other arm under my legs hesitantly and sprung for the forest to our left. My teeth locked as they pushed against each other in agony. "I'm sorry," Alec said to me. I nodded as the tears now stung my face and drenched Alec's shirt.

The trees were a blur through our speed and my tears. Occasionally Alec would stumble under my weight or be scratched by the branch of a tree. He would murmur apologies even though he was the one getting hurt by them. My legs had gone completely numb by now, and I had never been more grateful for anything else. But the ease of pain allowed me to think which was never too good a thing.

_How long are we going to keep on running? Where are we going anyway? What are we going to do with our lives? Are we orphans? Will we be cast on to the streets, shunned, and accepted as nothing? What about the villagers? Are they all dead? Did anyone escape? Would there be stories of my brother and me, stories of terror and loss? Who were the men that saved us? Why did they save us?_

All these questions swirled around in my head making me feel dizzy, but through it all, one thought kept repeating itself with torment. _Mother's really gone. Mother is really dead. We'll never see her again._ I fell asleep after a while in Alec's arms. What can I say? It had been a long night.

* * *

**Love you guys! I'll update again asap if that is soon, but I'm hoping it is! *fingers crossed* I'll do shout outs next time!**


	8. I Must Be Dreaming

**Tis short yet again. REALLY short. Shorter than last time D: But I couldn't think of anything more to put in this chapter just yet. Next chapter is gonna be epic, I promise. ;)**

**So anyways, snow days lately have helped out my writing. :) Check for updates by the end of February (week off) and sometime in April I think (2 weeks off if we don't have _too_ many snow days)**

**That is pretty much all! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review whether you like it or not! Thank you in advance! ^.^**

* * *

It didn't feel like I'd slept a long time when I woke up because a pall of exhaustion still covered my mind making everything so blurred. The night was quiet besides the crunching of leaves as I moved through the wood. Alec still carried me through the darkness of the forest, and I felt guilt as his steps seemed dragged and feeble. _Where were we going?_ I yawned to let him know I was awake. He probably hadn't even noticed I was due to his fatigue.

Alec jumped a bit startled and almost fell over but quickly retrieved his balance. "Jane?" he murmured.

"Alec, we should rest," I told him gently.

"Not yet," he said stubbornly. "Just a little further, sister."

I shook my head and sighed. "No Alec. You need to rest. I know you are tired and you can't go much farther. Where are we going anyway?" He continued to stumble through the forest with me in his arms and refused to give me an answer. "You don't even know do you?" I said. "Alec, we need to rest." Alec was about to refute my argument again when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Good. Now put me down."

Alec shushed me furiously and helped me to stand beside him supporting me with one arm. I hissed as the pain reentered my nerves and I fell to the ground in agony. Alec crouched down next to me trying to soothe me, but he seemed unfocused. He kept glancing in front of us.

I shrieked in my pain and there was a frost on my shoulder. I looked up to meet the same carmine-colored eyes that directed my brother to the forest earlier, but these eyes were on a different man. The men had shared resemblance in their eyes, white skin, and dark hair, but this man's hair was long and straight and his garbs made him seem of a higher status even though the first's man's clothing suggested he was of wealth all the same.

"Hush, child." The voice was smooth and soft. More so than voice of any other person I'd ever heard. I was astonished, but it gave me the urge to sleep oddly enough. My eyes drooped slightly, and I looked to Alec.

"Who are you?" Alec asked heatedly.

"Aro… There is no need to be cross, my friend. You are in need and we are here to help you." My eyes fell more as I stared back at the man. Alec was about to say something more, but Aro stopped him. "There is no time for questions now. We will do this quickly and painlessly. You won't _feel_ a thing. You won't _remember_ a thing." Alec began to panic yelling at the man and trying to shove him away from me. Another one of the men who looked very similar to Aro took Alec away.

"Hey…" I whispered barely audibly as Alec struggled and shouted. Aro pushed a few strands of hair away from my face and neck. I thought it as peculiar, but didn't react until he stared leaning toward my neck. "Hey!" I said a little louder. He pushed his teeth into my neck and I started to shudder violently. I writhed against the dead leaves and opened my mouth wide. I saw Alec shouting, but I couldn't hear him. I'd lost my hearing. There was blood dripping from Alec's neck and I couldn't bring myself to understand. It was all so strange. Was I dreaming? Every nerve in body felt a shock jolting through it back and forth. My muscles screamed and I felt them twisting on themselves and contorting in utter pain. I could feel myself collapsing and the seams that held me together breaking. Then I went numb. _I_ _must be dreaming._ My vision began growing hazy. I reached out toward Alec thrusting my hand in the air even though I could no longer feel anything. Everything went black then with just the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Get ready for the next one. :D**


End file.
